


【赫海】《李东海的恶趣味》（下）

by Drowning_shadows



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowning_shadows/pseuds/Drowning_shadows
Kudos: 17





	【赫海】《李东海的恶趣味》（下）

扩张这种事从来都是他来做的，就算是在繁忙行程中间匆匆打上一炮，李东海每次也只负责把自己洗的香香的，任由李赫宰的手指一点点打开自己的身体。

李赫宰有着极其偏执的占有欲，恨不得做块牌子挂李东海脖子上的那种。李东海紧致到令人销魂的小穴仅属于他自然不必多说，李赫宰享受着独占的快感。或者说，那一处，连身体的主人都从未探索过，了解过。他每次用修长的手指一点点打开穴口的褶皱，看着身下的人微皱着眉头，小手紧紧抓牢着他的袖口，小声地问他“可以了吗”的时候，李赫宰都感觉到大脑皮层爽利的战栗，这个人是他的，他勾勾手指都能让他舒服的呜咽。

李赫宰有些眼红，也不知道吃的是谁的飞醋，大手在李东海的臀侧留了个粉红的掌印。李东海闷哼了一声，这个巴掌倒是没多疼，清脆的声响敲击着他的耳膜，甚至有些被凌虐的快感。他的双腿被褪到一半的内裤桎梏着，没法环上李赫宰的腰。李赫宰把他的双腿扛到一边的肩上，扶着柱身在穴口小幅的磨蹭。

小穴一张一翕，偶尔能吃下一点点头部。前端动情时溢出铃口的清液沾的穴口到处都是，在灯光下反着旖旎的光。李赫宰的另一只手揉搓着李东海的臀肉，冷着脸一言不发的顾着自己手上的动作。李东海被撩拨的也热了，李赫宰总爱折磨他，哥哥老公的叫个遍才会乖乖动作，但此刻他一言不发，李东海满腔的话也没有个说出来的理由。

“李…李总…”李东海用脚掌蹭了蹭李赫宰的肩膀怯生生地开口，发红的眼角反着晶莹的泪光。

李赫宰都能感受到自己手心里自家兄弟血管的跳动，平日里炸了毛的小野猫奶声奶气的呼唤他，双腿大张的求他进来，是个男人都承受不住这种刺激。

更何况是他这个苦于夜短的男人。

李赫宰终于把自己埋进肖想了三天的紧致。他进的实在是太辛苦了，久为开拓的甬道紧紧包裹着下身，李赫宰每挺进一寸都能感受到层层叠叠的软肉吸上来。他伏下身亲了亲李东海的脸蛋，在他耳边说：“以后也得日日疏通才行，这才几天，都不记得我的尺寸了。”

李东海抬眼瞪了一眼李赫宰，眼神里的春潮都快溢出来，这一眼毫无杀伤力，反而还多了些欲拒还迎的意味。

冰凉的金属裤链接触到李东海高热的肌肤，他被激得一颤。他仰头看了看李赫宰，对方的西装一丝不苟的穿在身上，甚至连扣子都没解开一颗，他的双腿挡住了李赫宰大开的裤链，而被放出来的巨物正深深的埋进他的体内。

李东海终于懂了害羞，脸上泛起一丝被亵玩的粉红。李赫宰是衣冠楚楚的恶魔，而他好像是不知后果就爬上他床的单纯的处子，傻傻的等待着恶魔的判决。

体内敏感的一点被碾过，李东海舒爽的叫出声。无论多久没亲热，李赫宰还是能第一时间找到敏感点。

“乖，咬着别放。”

李赫宰让李东海咬紧他脖间系得规整的领带，奖励式的亲亲他的脸颊，伏下身把他抱在怀里。西服挺括的面料隔绝了李赫宰高热的体温，李东海把手探进西服的下摆，用双手摩挲着李赫宰精壮的腰身。

李赫宰突然发了力，一下下的往深处撞去，一双大手揉搓着李东海手感极佳的臀瓣，留下粉红色的暧昧的印痕。后穴黏腻的挽留着他，李东海咬着领带发不出声，只要他一顶就哼哼叫个不停。李东海双腿让人扛在肩上，后穴几乎是二人唯一的着力点。酸麻的快感一点点累积，李东海爽得脚趾都蜷缩在一起。三天未开荤的身体格外的想念荤腥，李东海喜欢李赫宰重重碾过敏感点带来的快感，可偏偏李赫宰顶弄的没什么固定频率，逗弄的他眼角都泛了泪花。

李赫宰一手扯下桎梏着李东海双腿的内裤。亲了亲他因快感而战栗的湿润的眼角。李东海咬得辛苦，黑色的领带上洇了一圈湿痕，李赫宰的裤门也没好到哪去，黑色的面料上黏黏腻腻的积了暧昧的水渍。

李东海从喉间发出舒服的呜咽，被李赫宰落在臀瓣上的巴掌堵了一半在喉间。

“别哼哼了，太令人心痒了。邻居还以为咱家大冬天闹猫呢。”

李赫宰从他口中取了领带，灵巧的舌轻而易举的就撬开了李东海酸软的牙关。嘴上温柔的吻着，身下的动作却还是一样凶狠。无数呻吟都被李赫宰吞进唇齿之间，李东海被撞得迷乱，根本忘了去回应，李赫宰勾着他的舌吻着，腾出手探向李东海的身下。

妈的。李赫宰心里暗骂了句街。他甚至怀疑身下的人是不是水做的，怎么能无一处不是湿湿软软的？李东海的前端早就完全挺立，兴奋的吐了李赫宰满掌心的清液。李赫宰揉了两把，很快又湿乎乎的吐了他满手。

李东海舒爽的闷哼，催促着李赫宰叫他快帮自己释放。李赫宰才没那么好心，抬眼看了下三个机位，这GV镜头不够怎么能行？李赫宰半靠在床头，扶着李东海的腰让他坐在自己身上小幅的摆动。李东海的性器在他西装上磨蹭，前端因快感涌出的清液在黑色的面料上画着龙。

“宝贝过来。”李赫宰张开双臂，支起双腿，示意李东海扑进他怀里。李东海笑着倒在他身上，全身因为情欲还泛着粉红，性器还埋在体内，因为变换体位而碾过了体内的敏感，李东海紧紧抓住了李赫宰的西装门襟，抵御着这一瞬间的快感。

李赫宰亲了亲他的笑眼，他俩哪还记得什么霸道总裁俏秘书的剧本，明明是总裁和他的甜心小猫咪。

“赫，下次别这样了，我好想你。”

“乖，我也是。”

两个人餍足的接吻，李赫宰缓慢的顶弄去体会李东海内里的湿软。

最后冲刺的时候李赫宰搂紧了他的小猫，冲刺的力道倒不见温柔，依旧是又猛又凶，精准的撞击着内里敏感的一点。李东海咬着他的下唇，浊白的精液一股脑全射在了李赫宰的身上。李赫宰最后发狠的顶弄了两下，激得李东海的前端又吐出几股精水。积攒了三天的精液又浓又多，全部射在了李东海体内的深处。

三天未见自然是要一次做够本。李东海最后全身酸软的被抱去浴室清理，最后抬起眼皮瞥了瞥架在屋内的三架摄像机。电源的指示灯灭着，屏幕也是一片漆黑。

幸好幸好，可能是一开始都忘了打开？李东海合上眼，任由李赫宰抱去浴室。

李赫宰换上了新的圣诞节格子被单，把李东海放到干燥松软的床上。他默默打开三架DV的记忆卡槽，替换了新的进去。开箱时他留意了一下说明书上的一行小字，明明白白的写着“续航时间不超过三小时”。这些视频可不能让李东海一时害羞给删除了，这三小时的加长GV可是他一生的珍藏。


End file.
